Snow Daughter
by XxSnowyDreamsxX
Summary: When Tigerstar finds a small kitten in the snow one leaf-bare, he decides to keep her. Will this adorable new-born kitten convince Tigerstar that he has a good heart after all? T just in case ;)
1. Prologue

Prologue

The stray kitten couldn't even remember how long she had been alone. She had faint memories of a motherly body wrapped around hers, protecting her from the cold. But now, she was on her own. The small golden tabby she-kit's belly rumbled, and she followed her nose for any prey. She came to a small two-leg den, with a plate of tuna laid outside. The kit felt safe, so she darted up to the porch and began to lick the plate. She jumped, startled at a sudden growl from behind her.

A large black tom approached her, his yellow eyes blazing hungrily. His back was arched and his teeth bared. The kitten cowered away, misery and cold causing her to whimper loudly. The tom scoffed and pushed her away, eating the rest of the tuna. Her tuna. When he was done, the tom batted at the poor little cat, pushing her down into the snow.

A snowflake landed on the kits nose, followed by another. When the tom was distracted, the kitten fled, desperate to escape the horrid tom. Her pads were cracked and bleeding, even the snow didn't soothe them. She rested her head on her paws as she laid down into the road, knowing she had no hope of finding any shelter.

The bitter wind was cutting at her fur and before long, her whole body was numb. She didn't know what to do as a storm of snow whipped up around her, surrounding her in a blizzard of icy cold snow. She pressed down even closer to the ground, her ears flattened onto her head. She soon heard a growl behind her, but she was too weak to check what it was. If the thing behind her ate her, she would suffer less then she was now. But the thing behind her stepped in front of the kitten. It was a tom, with dark brown tabby fur and pale yellow eyes. He was very muscular and scarily tall.

The tom laid down next to her and began to lick her fur. That was the last thing the kitten saw as she closed her eyes, the numbing cold made her cry out in sudden pain. The tom shushed her, and flopped down beside the kitten. "I am Tigerstar." He murmured softly.

The kitten shivered as she noticed the many scars on his face. "I will look after you, you may prove useful. I will name you Charity, because I am only helping you out of pity." Tigerstar's words were harsh, but Charity was thankful for his help. He was warm and well fed, and Charity knew she would be safe with the powerful tom. She snored slightly and snuggled up to him, happy to be able to sleep for once. "Goodnight Tigerstar." She smiled. Those words just so happened to be her first.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Charity crept into the ally, her small paws shivering with fear. She had heard many screams coming from Tigerstar's ally, and the blood splatters stained the ground beneath her. She made her way a little closer until she could see the cardboard box where Tigerstar was sitting. The dark brown tabby was washing blood from his paws, a fearsome sight. "What are you doing Tigerstar?" asked Charity. She spoke as bravely as she could, but her voice was still as quiet as a mouse.

"Hello. I was just taking care of some business." He smiled fondly. It was like killing cats was a hobby he did daily. "Who was that?" Charity pointed her tail towards a cat laying on the ground. She had been pretty, Charity guessed, with once snow-white fur. Tigerstar avoided her question and signalled for her to come sit next to him. Charity easily leapt up the cardboard box and sat next to her foster-father, tail curled around her paws.

"It's funny that I only found you in the snow last leaf-bare, and you're already so beautiful." He purred. Charity licked her chest, embarrassed. She had been found in leaf-bare, and now it was green-leaf. Her once muddy, matted fur was now smooth, silky and golden. Her dull green eyes were now warm and bright and she had a slender, lean body. Tigerstar was right, she was beautiful.

"Can I go for a walk Tigerstar?" asked Charity. She felt uneasy, as if the white she-cat lying dead on the ground was watching her from wherever she was now. Tigerstar nodded. "Don't go too far into the forest, dangerous cats liver there." Warned Tigerstar. Charity shuddered. Tigerstar had told her stories about the vicious, murderous cats who live in the forest. Yes, Tigerstar was like that, but the forest cats eat cats who stray too far into their border!

Charity nodded and broke into a run, charging into the forest. She was very careful not to stray out of Tigerstar's territory, otherwise she would become a warrior's dinner. Charity followed her nose to a rabbit hole. Delicious scents filled her nose as she waited quietly for the rabbit to show up. She fought the urge to fidget, she waited patiently for her first ever prey. Suddenly, a brown hare popped its head up and sniffed. Its ears twitched in alarm as it dived back down. But Charity was too fast and she caught the hare in her jaws. Excitedly, she trotted back the way she had come to show Tigerstar her prey. "Who are you?" The fur on Charity's neck rose as she spun around to see a small tom, probably her age. He was a brown tabby. Another cat soon appeared, a grey tabby tom. "I am Brackenpaw, and this is Greystripe." Added the tom when he didn't get a reply. "I am Charity-" Charity was broken off when Tigerstar spoke up from behind her. "She is my daughter." He smirked. The forest cat's jaws dropped suddenly, as they bared their teeth and got ready to attack.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Why do they hate you?" whispered Charity. Tigerstar didn't have time to reply before he had to fight off 3 warriors at the same time. Charity admired her foster-father's bravery and skill, as all 3 warriors were lying on the ground, winded. Suddenly, a large ginger tom ran up, the fur on the back of his neck rose quickly when he saw Tigerstar. Charity shrank behind Tigerstar, being overwhelmed by the vicious fighting. She knew what her father was capable of, she had seen the dead cat.

"You took that white she-cat from ShadowClan didn't you?" growled the ginger tom. "Yes, now she is dead Firestar." He sneered. "What are you doing with this small kit then? Traumatizing her?" growled a strong looking she-cat. All eyes rested on Charity, and she knew that she should stick up for the tom that saved her life. "Actually, he saved my life! He looks after me." Whispered Charity, scared no-one had heard her. They had though obviously, because most of them scoffed in disbelief. "Yeah right!" laughed a white tom.

Firestar lashed forward and he scratched Tigerstar across the face viciously. He took a step back, his lip drawn back in to a beginning of a snarl. The forest cats looked at Tigerstar and Charity with smug expressions, although many were looking at Charity with sympathy. Tigerstar turned around slowly and grabbed Charity harshly in his jaws. He walked back to his ally, and Charity could almost feel his anger as he took each stride, determined to look proud.

When they got back, Tigerstar threw Charity onto the cardboard box next to his, where she usually sleeps. "I'm sorry father…" she whimpered. "I am NOT your father! How could you disobey me, after I took pity on your life when you were a young kit?" Boomed Tigerstar, scattering some leftover bones from his old prey with his large paw. Charity shrank back, feeling ashamed and stupid that she hadn't noticed she had crossed the border after she had been so careful.

She curled down awkwardly, watching Tigerstar glare at her through her one open eye. "I will discuss with Scourge what to do with you." Mumbled Tigerstar. "Why him?" spat Charity, angry at the mention of the tom that made her feel uneasy and nervous. "Yes, he may have a few ideas." Tigerstar meowed, barely listening to Charity.

She rested her head in her paws, feeling misery and sadness for the first time since she was a kit. What if Tigerstar left her? What if she was left to die again? Charity shook the idea out of her head. "So what if he does? I caught my own pray today! Shame I had to leave it though…" she meowed to herself. She began to drift asleep, wondering what the next day would bring.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charity woke up earlier than usual, suddenly remembering Tigerstar's threat last night. She stepped outside and let the sun warm her fur. She jumped as Tigerstar approached her from behind. His expression was unreadable as he led Charity into the forest. "Where are we going?" she asked, looking up into Tigerstar's yellow eyes. He didn't reply to Charity, he just led her deeper and deeper into the forest until they reached a large clearing. It looked a bit like the clan camps Tigerstar had described to her, with many dens and a prey pile in the middle. Suddenly, many cats piled out of the dens, led by Scourge.

"Welcome, Tigerstar. And dear Charity." He smirked as he eyed Charity up and down again. "So… our deal?" asked Tigerstar. "Of course. You get the use of our part of the forest and river in return for… you know." Scourge meowed. "Hmm… and… I was planning an attack on the clans, I want the use of your rouges as well." Decided Tigerstar. Many rouges objected, but Scourge ignored them and nodded. "Hand her over then." Scourge looked at Charity. "What!" Charity cried. "You sold me?"

Tigerstar walked away, not even looking back. "I'm going to hunt. Bye Charity." He muttered. "You'd really leave me?" meowed Charity. Tigerstar just kept walking. "You should learn Charity that Tigerstar is not a cat to be considered a daddy." Scourge warned. "You will stay in the nursery with my kits, Wolf, Storm, Rain and Beast." Added Scourge. He nudged Charity into the nursery where she was greeted by four toms. They were all dark grey with blue eyes except Beast, who looked just like Scourge. "Welcome to hell." Murmured Wolf. "It's not that bad really, well, it is for she-cats." Sneered Storm. Rain was huddled up in the corner, eyes closed as if she was in pain. "Rain is the only she-kit, the one that will be 'no help' according to Scourge." Explained Beast. They seemed nice, unlike the other cats that belonged to the rouge group. She got many glares and hisses from the cats that hated her for some reason.

"Why did your dad leave you?" asked Rain as she settled beside Charity. "Because he is a murderous mousebrian." Hissed Charity. She found herself telling her new friend everything. Rain only nodded. "Well, welcome I guess. I wonder why Scourge wanted you." Sighed Rain. But Charity knew. She had been taken because she was pretty. Rain was pretty too, but she had a crooked nose and a large tear in one ear. "What do you do tomorrow?" asked Charity, wondering what she would be doing in the morning. Rain's eyes clouded with a strong expression Charity hadn't seen before. "Well… we kill."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charity woke up later than usual, suddenly panicking as she wondered where she was. When she realized, she didn't relax. She couldn't help wondering what Rain had meant, about how they kill. But she didn't have much time to think because that minute a calico she-cat stumbled in. She never made eye contact with Charity, she always looked at her paws. "You're wanted by Scourge. It's time for you to join in the tournament." She mumbled. Charity got up and tried to smile at the cat.

"Thanks. What's your name?" She asked. The calico cat seemed surprised but replied, "Its Star." Charity nodded. She was about to ask Star what the tournament was, but Star opened her mouth to explain first. "The tournament is a vicious game where some of the lesser important cats fight to death in a ring. If not all cats are dead by the first few minutes, Scourge sends his cats to kill them." Explained Star. Charity was horrified. "Hurry up you two!" growled a voice outside the nursery.

Charity stood next to Rain and Scourge, looking into the ring that was marked out by blood. "Where's the boys?" asked Charity as she looked at Rain. "You really know nothing do you? Wolf, Blood and Beast are being entered into the tournament." Scoffed Rain. "Oh…" muttered Charity. Scourge told them to be quiet before he padded into the ring. "Hello again everyone! Right, so let's introduce the competitors." Scourge meowed.

Four miserable looking cats padded into the circle. One was a black tom who was called Night. Another was a pretty tabby she-cat who was called Cali. The other two cats were twins, both grey with blue eyes. They were called Feather and Storm. Just as the games were about to start, a pretty white she-cat came running out of the nursery. "Wait! I want my daughter to join in the fight as well." She begged. She nudged out a beautiful white she-kit with warm blue eyes. Soon, Charity realized the poor kitten was deaf.

The kitten was called Vanilla, and she was pushed into the ring by her cruel mother. No one seemed to care that she was crying out. Soon, Scourge yowled and the cats began to fight. Night was the strongest and had already pushed down Feather and Cali. He and Storm were battling it out while Vanilla hid in the corner, quivering and whimpering. Suddenly Charity could not take it any longer and ran into the ring. She clawed Night and picked up Vanilla in her mouth. She ran off into the woods, not sure where she was going. Suddenly she had an idea. Charity remembered the scent of the clans. She would head there. "Where are you taking me?" asked Vanilla Charity. "I am taking you to the clans-" Charity stopped herself. She knew the kit couldn't hear her. But why would the kit speak to her? Did she not know she was deaf? Charity laid herself down, giving Vanilla a lick. She was too tired to travel any further. That's when she heard the voice. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charity was weak and was barely able to lift up her head to see who had spoken. She saw a blur of ginger slowly approach her. He screamed for two cats, something like Cinderpelt and Leafpaw. The smaller one picked up Vanilla, and Charity could just manage a whimper of anger. "Its ok, she's safe with us." Soothed the bigger grey she-cat. Charity felt safe with them, and allowed herself to be dragged into a dizzy blackness.

"Morning." Charity jumped up, startled by the dark tabby she-cat she had seen earlier. Charity had many questions, but she started with, "Where's Vanilla?" The tabby didn't even look up. "She's with one of the queens. She was so skinny. Didn't you feed her?" asked the tabby. "Leafpaw!" snapped a voice behind them. Charity's panic soothed and she let herself take in the strange herby scents of the den she and the medicine cats were in.

"Hello." Smiled a ginger cat as he walked in. Cinderpelt and Leafpaw left Charity and the ginger cat. "I am Firestar. Now, here's my question. Will you join us in ThunderClan? Obviously Tigerstar didn't look after you well enough." Firestar asked. Charity thought about it. They had looked after her well, but she was loyal to her foster father. "He looked after me fine." Charity hissed through gritted teeth. Firestar eyed her up and down, before narrowing his eyes. "I was with a cat called Scourge… he was the one that mistreated me and Vanilla." Explained Charity. Firestar nodded.

"Ok, what's your name?" asked Firestar. "My name is Charity." She answered proudly. "Nice, ok, let's have your ceremony." Firestar gripped Charity's tail and dragged her to a large rock in the clearing. She shielded her eyes with her tail from the sun. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. The queen who had been nursing Vanilla nudged her onto the rock and she hid behind Charity. "Firestar… I need to tell you something. Vanilla is deaf." Whispered the queen, shooting a quizzing glance at Charity. "Of course I knew!" growled Charity.

Vanilla snuggled under Charity's tail, watching the eyes that focused on her. "It doesn't matter, we will attempt to train her when she reaches six moons. If not, there are many other options for her." Decided Firestar. "Cats of ThunderClan! These two loners, Charity and Vanilla, have decided to join our clan. I call upon my warrior ancestors to give these cats their names. Charity, you will become Nettlepaw. Squirrelflight, I trust you with her training." Squirrelflight touched noses with Nettlepaw and they sat down to watch Vanilla's ceremony. "Vanilla, until you become an apprentice, you will be known as Moonkit." The cats cheered for the new cats, then left to go eat and join patrols. "Hey, let's go join Cloudtail's patrol." Squirrelflight nudged Nettlepaw to a small group of cats. Everything was overwhelming, but Nettlepaw knew she was safe here, for now.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nettlepaw watched Moonkit and his new littermates be ushered out of the nursery. Featherkit was a gentle light grey she-kit with pure blue eyes, she was the one who looked after Moonkit, and made sure she was safe with her more violent brothers. One brother was a handsome dark ginger with black patches. He was always eager to fight and was named Alderkit. His brother was more lean then muscular, but was just as eager to fight. He was called Omenkit because his father wanted him to be a medicine cat, but he has other ideas.

Nettlepaw curled her tail around her paws, purring in amusement as Moonkit made her new family pretend to be frogs so she could catch them. "Hey!" Nettlepaw whipped around to see her friends Spiderpaw, a black tom with amber eyes, and Birchpaw, a light brown she-cat. They sat either side of her, smiling at the kits. "We are lucky to have four kits. They are all very strong and will make amazing warriors!" commented Birchpaw after a silence. Spiderpaw nodded in agreement. "Yeah, last green-leaf there was just me and Birchpaw. No littermate or anything." Added Spiderpaw as he flicked his bushy tail.

"Come on you lot, there's work to be done!" A white tom walked up to them, ears twitching with frustration. Birchpaw giggled and got up. Nettlepaw and Spiderpaw followed her, shaking their fur free of dust. "If you're just lazing around here like hedgehogs, then you can come on my patrol." Suggested Cloudtail as he led them towards Squirrelflight and Dustpelt. "You been on patrol before?" asked Spiderpaw. Nettlepaw nodded. "Once." She added. "Is it border patrol or hunting?" asked Birchpaw. Cloudtail shrugged. "Both." Then he winked and added, "Don't tell Firestar!" Spiderpaw laughed and ran ahead, flicking Nettlepaw on her head with his tail as he ran. "Oi!" she bristled in mock anger and chased him alongside Birchpaw.

"Shh! You'll scare away all the prey!" hissed Squirrelflight. The apprentices stopped laughing and started sniffing out prey. Suddenly, Spiderpaw nudged Nettlepaw and pointed to a bush with his tail. "Take this one?" he asked Nettlepaw. She smiled excitedly and slowly stalked up to the bush. She took each step with great care as the scent of mouse filled her nose. She looked back at Birchpaw for encouragement but she and Spiderpaw were up a tree, clawing at a squirrel not too far away. In the silence, Nettlepaw licked her lips and sprang. She reached for the mouse swiftly, but her paw snagged on a thorn. She jumped back in surprise and the mouse darted down a mini burrow. She could see the others behind her, and she turned in embarrassment. "I guess I still have a lot to learn." She sighed. "I'll say." Mumbled Cloudtail but he rested his tail on her in reassurance. They headed to WindClan border and started re-marking their border. After a while, they went back to collect their prey, Spiderpaw and Birchpaw's squirrel and two birds. They made their way back to camp. Suddenly, Nettlepaw heard a rustle in the bushes. She made the patrol stop so she could locate the mouse, her second chance. She stalked up to it and leaped. This time, whatever was in there was larger than she expected. Before she could claw the attacker, it pushed her back and she stumbled onto the ground. She saw a flash of fur before she was pinned down. She saw the patrol bristle and soon she recognized her attacker. "Miss me?" he said with a grin. Tigerstar.


End file.
